


Ink My Heart (Larry)

by squishie



Series: embracethegays oneshots [24]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Piercings, Punk, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishie/pseuds/squishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's craving for a dragon tattoo, and sadly Louis gets dragged along with him; only to bump into the shaggy-haired, handsome worker at the tattoo parlour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink My Heart (Larry)

**Author's Note:**

> co-written by soya.

"Lou," Zayn whined, looking up towards his best mate from his position on his lap, head resting on his thighs as they watched some superhero movie that Louis wasn’t really paying attention to. “Louiiiiiis, I want a new tattoo," Zayn whimpered, and Louis groaned.

"Babe, didn’t you just get a new one last week?" Louis ran his fingers through Zayn’s hair as he spoke, smiling down at his best friend.

"Yeah but I want one on my ribs," Zayn mumbled and Louis giggled. He loved Zayn. He loved how he could be dark and mysterious one minute or the centre of attention the next. He loved how he had his own unique style. Tattoos were definitely one of his favourite (permanent) accessories.

"Of what? A huge ‘Louis’ dick is ace’ printed down your side? I think that’d be fitting, yeah?" Louis teased cheekily and Zayn swatted at his face lazily.

"Shut it. You just wish I did that. They’re one of your kinks. I know it."

"Tattoos, you mean? Definitely. Your tattoos are my favourite though, sweetheart," Louis admitted, pecking Zayn’s nose. “They make you look tougher than you really are."

"I’m tough! You wouldn’t let me fuck you if you didn’t think I was. I know you like it rough, Lou," Zayn protested, and Louis ‘ _humphh_ ‘d at that. He hated how well Zayn knew him sometimes.

"That was like… One time," Louis shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"More like five," Zayn snickered.

"Alright," Louis huffed. “When are you gonna book your appointment? I’ll go with you and hold your hand."

"Don’t change the subject you prat," Zayn teased and Louis replied by shoving him off his lap and onto the floor where Zayn landed with a loud thump. “Hey! Fine! Let’s go get it now. Jesus," he complained, and Louis smirked at him.

"Can we call to book it for tomorrow? I’m too lazy to go tonight. Can we just go to bed and cuddle," Louis pouted and Zayn rolled his eyes. He hated how easily Louis could get his way.

"Fine. We’ll go tomorrow night."

***

"What are you even getting, mate? Have you even decided on anything specific or have you just got the sudden urge to get your skin inked again?" Louis finally asked the question gnawing at him since the previous day once he turned on the road of the small parlour Zayn directed him to.

"I’m thinking of a wicked quote or a dragon or something sick like that," Zayn mumbled and  _wow_  that definitely cleared things up. “I was hoping the tattoo artist could help me figure something out."

"Hopefully," Louis chuckled as he found a parking spot in the nearly empty lot. This place wasn’t usually busy at all.

They both crawled out of the vehicle and walked over to the entrance of the old-looking tattoo parlour, a small tinkling bell ringing when Zayn pushed open the door.

Zayn had been here once or twice before so it was quite familiar to him, but the entire building was new to Louis. He thought it was pretty cool. There were various rock band posters all around the walls and portraits of tattoos and piercings everywhere. There were a few glass displays of piercings, one of which had a cash register on it. There were two couches and a television, too. In the back of the room, there were three curtains that Louis assumed were the small rooms for tattooing and piercing.

"This place looks pretty badass for a softie like you," Louis commented, and Zayn just shoved weakly at his shoulder, playful glare on his features.

"M’not a softie, look at all my tattoos. You don’t even have  _one_ ," Zayn sniggered. " _You’re_  the softie."

Neither mentioned how much they sounded like an elementary school couple.

"Shut up," Louis spat just as an older man stepped out from behind one of the curtains and smiled at them. He had a white moustache and a black bandana around his long greying hair and Louis thought he looked pretty terrifying, but his warm smile said differently.

"Hi, I’m Max," the man introduced himself, holding out a hand to Zayn and shaking it before offering the gesture to Louis as well. “Out of experience and gut-feeling I’m pretty sure you’re the one with the appointment tonight, yeah?" Max said, turning towards Zayn, who nodded. “That’s what I thought. Your friend doesn’t really seem like a tattoo kind of guy."

Zayn chuckled. “That’s what I’ve been telling him!"

The older man laughed before waving Zayn forward and telling him to follow him to the middle curtain where they would discuss his tattoo plans. Louis was about to follow, but suddenly something else caught his eye. “I think I’ll wait out here," he whispered, but Zayn didn’t even notice.

He tried to act casual and looked at the glass display he was leaning against while some bloke walked into the main room from the back of the tattoo parlour. It was enough to say that Louis was intrigued.

He was beautiful. More so than anybody he had ever seen before. Just the sight of him made Louis’ stomach do flips. He was pale, but his skin was covered in beautiful patterns of ink. His arms both had full sleeves and he had collarbone tattoos peeking out of his low V-neck. Louis couldn’t help but wonder what else he had hidden under those clothes. He had a halo of dark chocolate curls surrounding his perfect face.  _His face_. Oh, it was so beautiful. Louis was captivated by his bright green eyes and long eyelashes and perfectly plump lips. He had a lip piercing and other balls on his eyebrow and septum. His ears were pierced and grown to fit plugs. Louis was enthralled.

"So you’re the softie Max was just rambling on about.” A deep, smirking voice pulled Louis from his reverie and Louis was sort of startled. The man was too young-looking to have such a rough, deep voice. No way.

"I have no idea what you’re talking about," Louis huffed, offended by this stranger’s assumptions. He most definitely wasn’t a  _softie_.

"So then why are you out here while your boyfriend gets inked? You could always get something too," the employee mumbled, pointing to the curtain Zayn had disappeared behind. This strange boy had definitely seen him with Louis, but his assumptions made Louis laugh.

"Because Zayn’s a tough guy – he doesn’t need me holding his hand. He’s got too much pride for that," Louis said offhandedly, pretending to be more interested by the piercings in the glass case than by his presence. “But he’s not my boyfriend. Gross."

It wasn’t the first time someone had mistaken them for boyfriends. It happened quite often, actually. They had a special relationship. They were basically best friends with benefits – nothing more, nothing less. They knew their limits and their boundaries and luckily neither of them ever developed feelings for the other. Sometimes it was just nice to have someone besides your right hand to help you out and that’s all they did.

"So you’re not into guys, I’m taking?" the inked boy asked casually, and his burning curiosity was strangely endearing to Louis despite his punk image (which was way hotter than it should be).

"Wouldn’t you like to know?" Louis smirked with a cheeky wink that caused Harry’s pale cheeks to tint pink. “Zayn and I just fuck to fill in the loneliness. Nothing more," he gave in, not really knowing why. Usually he would tease anyone blushing.

The workers eyes widened and he leaned against the glass display, his body getting closer to Louis’. His green eyes were piercing Louis’ blue ones and Louis didn’t think he’d remember how to breathe with that gaze locked so intently on his.

"So you’re like, friends with benefits?" he asked, trying to come off as casual.

"Yeah, I guess. We’re close; always have been. We, erm, help each other out I guess," Louis explained, to which the stranger nodded.

And that’s when Louis realized what he was doing. “Why am I even telling you this? You’re a complete stranger, fuck. I don’t even know your name," he rambled, and the man chuckled.

"Because I asked. I’m Harry, by the way," he said in a friendly tone, extending a tattooed hand for Louis to shake.

"Louis," he replied and wondered how it was so easy to talk to this ink covered punk. “I like your tattoos," Louis purred, leaning a little closer and hoping he sounded at least a little flirty. In reality he was nervous as fuck and couldn’t think straight and he didn’t quite understand why. Quite possibly because Harry was definitely the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

Harry grinned, clearly proud, and held out his arm for Louis to take a closer look, twisting it around to give Louis a whole 360 degree view. “Thanks. I love them too. Max did all of them."

"Do you have many more?" Louis asked and instantly regretted it. He didn’t want to sound like he was interested in Harry’s body but  _oh_ , he definitely was.

Harry just chuckled and nodded before whispering “Lots."

"Mmm," Louis hummed, a smirk appearing on his face. “Well if you were wondering, I don’t have any. Not really for me, according to Zayn. And Max. Apparently I look too _feminine_ ," Louis huffed, rolling his eyes. “I really don’t see it, though. It’s complete bullshit. I’m manly. I play football."

Harry grinned and leaned closer, signalling Louis to come closer so that he could tell him something. It all seemed very secretive and when he whispered against the shell of Louis’ ear he immediately understood why. “Can you take it like a man though, Lou?"

Louis’ mouth dropped open.

He jerked away from Harry, who’s now got this sickly smug grin on his face as he leaned back against the glass display, and Louis racked his brain for a response. “No," he spluttered out; voice a bit less confident than he aimed for and more on the breathy side. “I  _give_  it like a man."

Harry’s eyes widened and Louis felt a sense of accomplishment when he winked at Harry. Harry cleared his throat and his mouth opened and closed a few times as if to say something, but all that Louis caught was a muffled “Jesus Christ."

Louis smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, satisfied that he still had the power of wit over this stranger. “Turned on yet?" he said boldly, to which Harry snapped his attention back to him.

Before Harry could answer, there was a shout of Louis’ name coming from behind the curtain. “Louis! Babe come here," Zayn yelled and Max popped his head out of the curtain a moment later.

"He needs your opinion."

Louis sighed and pushed himself off the glass case and set out towards the room at the back of the parlour, annoyed at his best mate. “My opinion is that you get my fucking dick tattooed to your forehead so everyone knows that you love it," he grumbled. Zayn just ignored him, holding up an image expectantly.

"Oh that’s nice," Louis mumbled, his voice softer as he grabbed the paper in his hand. It was a dragon, which Louis thought was totally cliché for a tattoo, but it would suit Zayn. It was black and wide and the line patterns were perfect.

"Should I get it then?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah, definitely," Louis murmured, letting his eyes roam over the paper, awed. “Where are you going to get it?" he asked, and Zayn pulled up his shirt and laid back on the chair, pointing over to the left side of his chest and down his rib cage.

"Right here. S’gonna be sick."

"Alright, don’t cry too much," Louis teased. “I’ll just be out here if you need me."

Zayn nodded and then he was gone and looking for Harry again. The curly head of hair was on the couch, flipping through a magazine as his long legs were tucked underneath him. Louis felt a bit out of place now, unsure of whether he should join Harry on the couch or just stay standing. He decided on the latter and, with a hand on his hip, addressed the curly mass of hair.

"So what do you even do? Do you do  _anything_  here? Or are you just like one of those pointless pets that people keep for decoration?" Louis asked and Harry lifted his head, revealing a bewildered look. “You know, like those turtles that my friend Liam has that do absolutely nothing, or those kinds of birds that just sit pretty and chirp your ear off and are just a pain in the arse?"

"Are you comparing me to a bird?" Harry scoffed, but there was a smile playing on the corners of his lips. Only then did Louis notice the dimples. Oh god,  _the dimples_. Louis buried his face in his hands and shook his head because he hadn’t a clue what he was saying anymore. He was just rambling nervously.

"Honestly, I have no fucking clue," Louis muttered before dropping his hands and looking up. “I just wanted to ask what you were doing here without sounding like a creep. Kind of failed, didn’t it?"

Harry laughed. “I’m a piercer but I don’t have any appointments tonight. I’m just gonna stick around until Max is done with your friend so that we can close the shop."

"Ah. How long is that going to take, though?" Louis asked.

Harry shrugged, turning his attention to his magazine and flipping the page. “Dunno, how big is the tattoo?"

"It would cover the majority of his ribs," Louis huffed, plopping down into the seat next to Harry. “How do you usually keep busy for hours while Max does this every night?"

Harry shrugged, a mysterious, knowing smile sneaking on his face. “Not really much that’s appropriate with someone else in the room, if we’re being honest," he replied. Louis had to stop himself from choking on his tongue.

"You’re honest."

"You’re cute," Harry mumbled back to him without even a pause. Louis blushed and looked Harry up and down, his eyes stopping on his lip piercing. He couldn’t help but wonder what that must feel like (or more like how it would feel against his lips).

"Does it hurt?" he asked suddenly, eyes locked on the piercing. Harry frowned at the sudden change of topic.

"My lip?" Harry mumbled, smiling when Louis nodded. “Not anymore. I mean it used to hurt a bit and it took a while to get used to but. Yeah." He shrugged. “Why? Are you thinking of getting one?"

"What? No, no I just-" Louis stuttered, and then when Harry nibbled on the ring through his lip his breath caught a little in his throat and his mind went fuzzy and he just couldn’t remember what on Earth he was talking about. “I was just wondering. I’m curious," he finished lamely.

"You can kiss me, you know," Harry mumbled seriously. Louis was taken aback.

"What? I… No, I just-" he was lost for words. Was it really that obvious how badly he wanted to? God, he was such an idiot.

"I don’t mind, if that’s what you’re worried about. I think I’d quite like it, actually. Even if you’re not really my type," Harry added, and Louis was in shock.

"What if I don’t want to kiss you?" he challenged, not wanting this punk stranger to think he had any sort of power over him.

"I’d still want to kiss you," Harry muttered, noticing the flush of Louis’ cheeks. He smiled and put his magazine on the table before scooting closer to Louis with a cheeky smile.

"Thought I wasn’t your type?" Louis replied, trying to sound offended, but really it just came out small and shy as Harry moved closer. “Aren’t I – aren’t I too much of a _softie_  for you?"

"Yes, but you’re intriguing," Harry whispered, letting one hand cover Louis’ on the space between them on the couch. Louis froze and looked down, admiring the way Harry’s large hand completely covered his and the way his fingers tingled at the touch.

"Huh," he huffed absent-mindedly, flipping his hand up slowly to press his palm to Harry’s loosely.

"And I actually do want to kiss you. Really badly." He was leaning in now, his breath fanning Louis’ lips. Louis wondered what could possibly make him let a stranger get this close to him, but Harry didn’t seem like a stranger. There was a strange familiarity that came with him.

"Then kiss me," Louis whispered, barely audible, and next thing he knew Harry was pressing his mouth against his, a warm heat that strangely cleared his head of any thought he had just a second before.

Louis kissed him back. Hard. There was an odd desperation to the kiss that Louis couldn’t quite understand. All he knew was that he loved Harry’s lips and Harry’s taste and harryharryharry. They moved their lips together for a few long moments, desperate. Louis moaned at the feeling of the cold metal against his lip, the sensation surprisingly hot.

When Louis moved his tongue along Harry’s bottom lip, Harry let him in without objection. When Harry’s tongue moved to meet his own, he felt a hard ball of metal against it. He froze and pulled away. Harry had a huge grin plastered on his face, dimples protruding.

"Do you have your tongue pierced?"

"I might," Harry replied cheekily, sticking out his tongue and wiggling it at Louis who groaned.

"Fuck," he growled, lunging forward to press his lips to Harry’s again, sucking his tongue into his mouth immediately.

Harry slid his hand into Louis’ hair, holding the boy close as their lips and tongues moved sloppily together. Louis shifted so that he was facing Harry properly, cupping his cheeks. They parted for breath a minute later, Louis the one to pull away. Harry immediately pressed his lips to Louis’ jaw, the cool metal sending shivers down his spine.

"They’ve still got a few hours to go, at the very least. Come back to mine for a bit? S’not far," Harry murmured.

"Are you trying to get into my pants, Mr. Harry?" Louis teased, letting his fingers run through his curls as Harry chuckled against his skin. “Are you even of age? You look like you could be 25 or 17. You just have one of those faces."

Harry laughed at Louis’ words and nipped at his earlobe, letting his tongue run along it before whispering into it. “I don’t think I’ve got to try very hard, sweetheart."

His second question remained unanswered and was quickly forgotten anyways.

"You’re right. You don’t," Louis agreed, and he had to hold back a groan as Harry sucked on the side of his neck. “Christ, your fucking  _piercings_ ," he swore. “Can’t… So fucking hot."

Harry giggled and pressed another kiss to his lips before pulling back and winking at him. He reached his hand out and Louis took it, letting the younger boy pull him up. “Let’s go," Harry whispered, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"But Zayn… I’ve got to tell him," Louis panted, looking back to the curtain where his best mate was.

He stumbled over and opened it to reveal the older man hunched over Zayn’s side, already done some of the outline of his tattoo. Zayn was lying down with his eyes closed, his head resting on his bicep as he gnawed on his lip to ease the pain. Zayn didn’t mind the pain though. He always said it was worth it.

"Zaynie?" Louis said in a sweet voice, and Zayn looked up.

"What do you want?" he grumbled.

"I’m, I’m going over to Harry’s for a bit, yeah? Is that alright or do you want me here?" Louis asked, fidgeting a bit as Zayn frowned at him.

"Harry?" Zayn mumbled, raising an eyebrow. Louis pointed behind him to the boy waiting by the door. Zayn’s face flashed acknowledgement as he took in the state of Louis’ messy hair and swollen lips.     

"It’s the guy who works out front," Louis muttered out. He knew Zayn would never let him live this down.

Max burst out in laughter, lifting the machine in his gloved hand to smirk at Louis. “I didn’t even know he was into boys!"

Louis just winked and shrugged before letting the curtain close behind him and meeting Harry at the door. Harry kissed his forehead before tugging him out the door, leading him to his house.

The walk there was short, just a few ways around the corner of the block and down two streets, and soon Harry was tugging Louis into a surprisingly nice looking apartment complex.

By the time they were inside Harry’s apartment Louis was being dragged to a bedroom at the end of the hallway, his hand locked with Harry’s. As soon as the door closed behind them, Harry pinned Louis to the door. Their lips immediately met in another heated kiss.

"I’ve got to get you out of these fucking clothes.  _Christ_ ," Harry growled, voice needy, tugging at Louis’ shirt until it was off over his head. “You’re like fucking perfect. Your voice isn’t too high to be annoying and you’ve got those damn  _cheekbones,_  but fuck, you’ve got a dick," he whispered to himself as he grabbed Louis by the shoulders and pulled him in again. He pressed his mouth below Louis’ ear, sucking harshly.

"Well aren’t you full of compliments," Louis said, his voice wavering when Harry’s hand moved to palm him through his jeans. “Jesus. How often do you do this?"

He couldn’t help but ask.

"Not as often as you’d think. Not with blokes anyway," Harry said distractedly. Louis groaned as Harry slid his hand along his length swiftly.

"Then what made you, er, convert?" He understood this wasn’t Harry’s first time with a boy but he didn’t know how else to ask.

"You’re just… Just so fucking  _feminine_ and you don’t even  _try_ ," Harry groaned, obviously turned on by this.

"Should that make me feel any better about myself?"

"It’s fucking great," Harry sighed.

Somehow Louis took it as a proper compliment. The older boy reached for Harry’s cheeks, pulling the boy in for another kiss then letting his hands drop to his waist to pull the shirt over his curls. Louis was amazed by what was underneath. He was so beautiful and so covered in ink.

He pressed his hands on the swallows on Harry’s collarbones and pushed him backwards until he was falling back on the bed. Louis climbed over him to straddle his waist as he looked over Harry’s skin, admiring his tattoos.

"They’re so beautiful," Louis sighed. He let his hands trail over the mix of patterns and designs across the pale skin. He lingered longer than necessary on the butterfly on his stomach. His fingers traced the wings over and over again.

"They all have meanings," Harry replied a bit hoarsely, and Louis looked over to see his face seeming a bit dazed. Louis couldn’t help himself; he leaned down and pressed his lips to the butterfly, and he felt Harry inhale sharply under his touch.

He let his tongue trail up the right wing and then kissed the tip of it. He did the same to the other. Harry was breathing heavily. One of his hands moved to grip Louis’ hair. Not possessively. He just really liked how soft it was.

"Christ," Harry swore when Louis trailed his mouth down to nip at the tattoo on Harry’s hipbone, squirming a bit.

"Harry," Louis breathed against his skin and Harry hummed in response. His head was thrown back against the pillow and he was struggling to breathe properly with Louis’ lips on his skin. “I want to feel your tongue. The piercing. I want to feel it."

"Where?" Harry asked, propping himself up on one elbow to look at Louis. “Where do you want to feel it?"

"Everywhere," Louis huffed. Harry grinned and rolled them over, making Louis groan at how easily Harry could manhandle him.

"Fucking strong," Louis growled, and Harry smiled cheekily, leaning down to press his lips to Louis’ neck.

"No you’re just light," Harry whispered hotly.

Louis sighed in pleasure as Harry began to lick and suck at his neck, leaving a few bruises in the process. Louis threw his head back to give Harry more access and his fingers found their way to Harry’s curls. They were so soft.

He jumped when Harry suddenly used his tongue to soothe the marks, the cold metal ball rolling over his skin in a motion that made him hiss in pleasure and his back arch off the bed into Harry’s warmth. " _Yes_ ," he moaned, panting softly.

He groaned Harry’s name a few times to get his attention until Harry finally pulled away to look at him, the sight of his spit slick lips making Louis crave more of them.

"What baby?" Harry whispered, letting his hand trail down Louis’ side.

"More. I need more," Louis panted.

Harry smirked at Louis, leaning away from him and working on taking Louis’ trousers off slowly, popping open the button and sliding them down his legs. He then slid his fingers under the waistband of Louis’ pants and pulled them down agonizingly slowly to reveal Louis’ semi hard on.

"Harry, I want your tongue. I want to feel you," Louis pleaded again. His eyes were boring into Harry’s, dark with lust, and  _oh._  Harry’s breath caught in his throat as he roamed his hands down Louis’ torso and thighs, looking down at him with a half-smile.

"Of course," he mumbled breathlessly, leaning down to catch Louis’ lips in a chaste kiss before crawling down the mattress.

Louis’ breath hitched when Harry stopped over his cock, breathing over his sensitive dick. He groaned when Harry moved lower, lower, ignoring his dick. He didn’t clue in to what he was about to do until Harry’s tongue circled his hole, cool metal sending his thoughts flying out of his head as he jerked on the bed.  _Oh._

Harry spread Louis’ legs wide to get a better angle, letting his tongue swirl around the ring of muscle. Louis was groaning as Harry tried to hit the right angle, but he couldn’t do it this way. “Roll over baby," he whispered because he wanted to taste more of Louis.

Louis huffed but executed Harry’s orders quickly, flipping over so he was on his elbows and knees, face pressed against the pillow and arse up in the air.

"Do you want more baby?" Harry asked, kissing the flesh of Louis’ arse. His large hands were spread wide on them, squeezing gently. He moved his lips closer to Louis’ hole every time, making Louis writhe beneath him.

"Yes. God. Please Harry," he huffed, clutching the bed sheets tightly.

Harry smiled and poked his tongue out again, this time prodding it directly against Louis’ hole, entering it slowly. When he shoved deeper, Louis felt the cold, hard ball of metal move along his flesh. The contrast to Harry’s soft, warm tongue was enticing and Louis really wanted more. It felt so fucking good. Harry was so good at this. Louis had to bite down on the sheets to refrain himself from making any embarrassing sounds.

Harry pulled his tongue back completely and circled Louis’ rim once, loving when the smaller boy shivered at the move and groaned into the pillow before licking inside him again, causing Louis’ muscles to clench all over his body.

"More, more," Louis grunted, rutting back against Harry as he fisted the white sheets so tightly his knuckles turned the same colour as them. Harry pushed deeper, making obscene slurping sounds as he tasted every inch of Louis he could and the sounds had Louis’ cock rock hard against his stomach, leaking pre-cum.

Harry slipped one finger in with his tongue and started thrusting it in time with the motions of his tongue, causing Louis to writhe on the sheets at the overwhelming feeling.

Harry spread the smaller boys’ legs wider and added a second finger. The stretch still wasn’t enough for Louis though and he was begging for more. His voice cracked and he released constant little pants as he rocked his hips to meet every thrust of Harry’s tongue and fingers.

It wasn’t until Harry slid in a third finger a few moments later and curved them to hit his prostate that Louis felt any kind of relief. His back arched obscenely and his jaw dropped open, a loud moan escaping his throat. “Harry,  _Harry_ , Christ."

Harry smiled, pulling his face away to look at Louis properly. He looked wrecked as Harry continued to finger him and Harry wanted to see him beg for more. He loved seeing Louis like this – so vulnerable.

He kept his fingers pumping and curling and twisting slowly inside of Louis, leaning up against the smaller lad’s back to speak in his ear. “Are you ready for my cock? It’s pretty massive. Do you want it, love?"

Louis gulped. “Yes, I want it so badly."

"How badly?"

"So badly, Harry. I want it so much. I want to ride you and fill myself up with your huge cock. I want to feel you stretch me wide."

Louis’ words made Harry’s cock twitch, aching for more. They sounded so filthy and extremely sexy coming from this pretty little boy’s mouth. And yes, he definitely wanted to see him bouncing on Harry’s cock until he couldn’t take it anymore.

"Christ, you’re so sexy," Harry growled. He flipped and rearranged them so that he was the one laying on his back and Louis was straddling his waist.

"Sit up baby. I wanna kiss you," Louis huffed, pulling Harry into a sitting position. Louis shifted and spread Harry’s legs so that he could sit between them, his legs on either side of Harry’s hips. He tugged the back of the younger boy’s neck so that their lips met, kissing him hungrily, needy and eager for more.

"You stretched properly?" Harry muttered against his lips, trailing a hand down his spine.

"Yes, yeah. I wanna ride you now," Louis replied breathily as he rutted his hips against Harry’s, needy and frantic in his movements.

Harry nodded and pecked Louis’ lips once more before moving his hands to help him. He grabbed Louis’ bum, lifting him before slowly setting him down on his hard cock, wet with pre cum. His fingers pried him open, making it easier for him to fill him up. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck as he winced at the stretch but it felt so, _so_  good. Harry was so big.

He let himself sink down slowly on Harry’s cock, and both boys groaned at the pleasurable feeling it brought.

"Oh Christ.  _Harryharryharry_ ," Louis panted, gently bouncing up and down. It wasn’t enough to make Harry pull out and pound back in but it sent pleasure through his entire body as his tip rubbed against the same spot over and over again. He wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and steadied himself as Harry begged him to ride him properly. He thought Louis was such a tease.

"Louis, Christ," Harry groaned, tilting his head back with his eyes closed as he groaned loudly. “Stop teasing me. Fuck, just fucking ride me already," he begged.

"Yeah okay."

Harry’s hands gripped Louis’ hips tightly, helping him as he lifted himself off of Harry’s cock only to slide back down onto it, making them both moan obscenely loudly. Louis let his head fall onto Harry’s shoulder as he lifted himself again, panting. Harry tried not to moan at the feel of Louis’ small little pants against his skin.

Harry turned his head a little to kiss along Louis’ neck and jaw line, nibbling on the tender skin as he rocked up to meet every bounce of Louis’ hips.

"Oh my god, Harry. Shit," Louis whined as Harry picked up a rhythm, moving their hips in synchronisation. He moved his hands up to fist in Harry’s curls as Harry licked a stripe up the column of his throat, Harry’s piercing making him shiver in pleasure.

He whimpered, pulling Harry back by the curls so that he could crash their lips together. He moaned against his them; the feeling of Harry filling him up and his pierced tongue exploring his mouth overwhelming. They kept their lips together for a bit, not really kissing but keeping the pressure there nonetheless, mostly focusing on the rutting of their hips and the slow move of their tongues.

"Oh Harry," Louis huffed against his lips, groaning when Harry pushed him back. He leaned back so that his hands were on either side of Harry’s legs, his back arched as he continued to buck his hips up and down, his feet planted firmly on the mattress by Harry’s hips. This angle was easier on Harry and he let his hands explore Louis’ torso and legs as the smaller boy rode him.

"Love it when you’re all stretched out for me, Louis," Harry growled as he tweaked at Louis’ nipples, satisfied when they stiffened under his touch and Louis jerked beneath him. “So pretty."

"I’m so close, Harry. Fuck," Louis cursed. He was breathing heavily as his hips slowed down. He was growing tired but needed more and he was so close to reaching his peak but his cock was just leaking pre cum on his stomach.

Harry panted a bit and immediately reached for Louis’ cock, fisting it tightly. He started jerking immediately, desperate to feel Louis tighten up around him when his orgasm washed over him. He wanted to see the pleasure on his face.

"Just a bit more, baby. Come on, you can keep going," Harry encouraged, fisting him as Louis continued to bounce on his cock.

Louis sat back up, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders again and then unwrapping his legs from his waist to sit on his knees. This position made it easier to work through his exhaustion and Harry was kind enough to help him with a hand on his bum.

Harry only had to jerk Louis twice more before Louis was coming over his stomach, letting out a strangled groan that Harry found so hot that it pushed him over the edge, loving the tightening feeling around his cock.

He came with a cry of Louis’ name, pulling the boy closer to his body and nuzzling his face in his neck. He kissed up the skin until Louis lifted himself off of Harry’s cock and dropped next to him on the bed.

"God," Louis murmured after a moment of silence and he rolled over on his back, staring blankly up at the ceiling. “That was… Whoa. Never done anything like that before."

Harry’s tongue licked across his lips and Louis’ heart fluttered at the sight. “Same," he murmured, letting a hand rest on Louis’ chest as he laid on his side to look at him.

Louis looked at Harry for moment, forgetting what he was about to say, until he suddenly remembered why he was there and he jerked up suddenly. “I have to… I should – I’m gonna go back to the parlour," he stuttered as he scrambled to his feet, searching for his clothes on the bed and floor as he did so.

"Yeah, I’m just gonna grab a quick shower and then go help Max close up. Thanks for this Lou. It was fun." Harry smiled, sitting up to watch him as he got dressed.

"Yeah, no problem," Louis said quietly as he slid on his socks – that he didn’t even recall taking off – and picked his shirt off the ground. “I’ll just… Yeah, I’m gonna go," he mumbled awkwardly, turning around and walking briskly to the door.

"Hopefully I’ll see you again. You’d look good with a lip ring," Harry shouted as he left the room, making Louis laugh.

He kind of hoped the same thing.

 


End file.
